N’lüss
N’lüss “Hul-luss” N’Iüss are about a foot taller than the average Tsolyáni, and considerably more muscular. N’lüss are powerful barbarians from the far northwest beyond Mu’ugalavya. They are the distant descendants of the Drágonlords and tend to worship Lord Vimúhla. They are honest, brave and honourable, but also coarse and unruly. Despite some people’s prejudices, N’lüss are definitely human and can interbreed with other human races. However, they have been sufficiently isolated from the people of the Five Empires to retain their own unique characteristics. The N'lüss are tall and muscular humans, 2.1 to 2.5m in height. Male and Female N’lüss rarely cover their torsos, but invariably a waist-to-knee kilt, and their womenfolk also cover their legs with leggings and boots. Rituals: Coming-of-age rituals of the N'luss. -The Blue Room Vol4. Greeting: A man clasps the right forearm of a comrade with his own right hand (a custom distasteful to the folk of the Five Empires), or places the right hand on theheart. Names: Byókt, Dakkehl, Ffrshá, Kagoth, Mirizha, Mnérr, Mrrgshá, the character can add Gri-(Name) for “son of” and/or Vag-(Name) for “of the band of” as surnames. Games System Rules D&D 5th Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: EPT5e - Changadésha's Handbook N’lüss Traits for D&D5e : Ability Score Increase: STR +2; CON +1 : Age. N’lüss have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. : Powerful Build: Counted as one size larger when determining carrying capacity, weight to push, Drág, and lift. : Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. : Languages. You can speak, read, and write one language (Tsolyáni) and N'lǘssan. : Size. N’lüss are between 6’3” to 7’8” tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. : Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. : N’lüss Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against Poison, and resistance against poison damage. : N’lüss Temperament: You have advantage on Intimidate checks, as an angered N’lüss is not someone to be trifled with. N’lüss Lineages : Firbolg (VGtM 106) : Goliath (VGtM 108) D&D 3rd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://tekumel.com/downloads/EPT3e.zip : N'lüss : N’lüss are powerful barbarians from the far northwest beyond Mu’ugalavya. They are the distant descendants of the Dragonlords. The N'lüss are tall and muscular humans, 2.1 to 2.5m in height. Male and Female N’lüss rarely cover their torsos, but invariably wear a waist-to-knee kilt, and their womenfolk also cover their legs with leggings and boots. : • Names: Byókt, Dakkehl, Ffrshá, Kagoth, Mirizha, Mnérr, Mrrgshá, the character can add Gri-(Name) for “son of” and/or Vag-(Name) for “of the band of” as surnames. : • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity : • Powerful Build: The physical stature of N’lüsss lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a N’lüss is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the N’lüss is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A N’lüss is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A N’lüss can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. : • N’lüss gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude Saves vs. Poison and a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate checks. : • N’lüss base land speed is 40 feet. AD&D 2nd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://www.weirdrealm.swifthost.net/tekumel/dl/addept.pdf : N'luss: +1 Str, -1 Int, -1 Dex, +2 Con, -1 Cha*, base AC 10, 1 HD. (Actually, N'luss are a subtype of human.)